girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-07-10 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Welllll. Your little Alchemical "Touch of The King" backfired on you, didn't it Tweedle? Serves you right for underestimating a Heterodyne. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:10, July 10, 2019 (UTC) : Oh, this is much more interesting than Mr. Obsidian would have been. I agree that this situation serves him right, but your comment above suggests that somehow Agatha caused his condition. I don't see how that could be the case. It just serves him right for being an arrogant jerk. ➤ : Funny, I was just writing in a completely different context about the difference between arrogant experts ("I can do this because I'm smarter than you") and hackers ("I can do this, and so can you you are, if you want to learn"). ➤ : So, just checking, that's Sparafucile facing away from us? And it's she who actually kidnapped Agatha? Bkharvey (talk) 04:25, July 10, 2019 (UTC) : P.S. ...and in the last panel he's saying "erg" because he's low on energy? Bkharvey (talk) 04:30, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, Agatha certainly didn't cause this intentionally, though I suppose there may be something unique about Heterodyne physiology that did. And while Seffie was one of the more obvious choices for the kidnapper, some folks (not me) also predicted that Person #3 would be Tweedle. With both him and Gil here in England, you have to wonder who is runnig things back on the Continent. And yes, of course that's Sparafucile, she's wearing a skull-themed hairclip.--Geoduck42 (talk) 04:45, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :::Nothing unique about Heterodyne physiology in this case, besides being a tier of Spark above even "Top". Basically, Tweedle counted on whatever mirror effect of the Touch on him to be covered by Agatha having to be touched by him. Except Agatha circumvented the Touch by subbing Honker in for her need. Thus, contact by Tweedle on Agatha is no longer needed, but vice versa is still needed. He underestimated a Heterodyne, and look where it got him. Makes me wonder... If we were to look back and check every time Tweedle and Agatha had physical contact since he inflicted the alchemical effect on her, would we notice him not feeling in top form before each contact? --MadCat221 (talk) 04:50, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :::: Oh! Now I see what you meant. So what he did is completely symmetrical, and he was just relying on Agatha believing him when he described it as one-way? And it worked, too; she did believe it! The only thing wrong with that theory is that Agatha was able to reverse-engineer the mod to Tweedle, but not the mod to herself. If they were the same, she should have discovered that. Bkharvey (talk) 04:56, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::Also, in Paris he didn't show any signs of illness when battling the Storm King, even though he hadn't touched Agatha in a while. — gpvos♫ 08:31, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'd guess it's not perfectly ''symmetrical; perhaps he only needs to touch her, say once a month, whereas she needs to touch him once a week? Unless maybe even he didn't understand what he did fully... Dmbreakey (talk) 17:19, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::::That'd be my guess, that it didn't even occur to him that he'd need to touch Agatha at all. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:42, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::The last clear contact between Tweedle and Agatha was at Saint Szpak. In Paris, at he is exposing enough skin but she seems to be taking his mechanical hand. it's possible they touched at some point. But he quickly puts on . --Fred1740 (talk) 00:23, July 12, 2019 (UTC) This explains a whole lot. I imagine that neither Martellus nor any of his allies would want it known that he's sick and having to be shipped to England... I wonder if this is a known side effect of the chemical thrall effect that Martellus just didn't think would affect him, or an unknown side effect that surprised him, or if his condition is actually caused by something totally different (e.g. something he was exposed to during the Storm King battle) that has had a weird interaction with his altered biochemistry. Quantheory (talk) 04:35, July 10, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry for talking too much, but this is serious: Seffie really has a problem about thinking of kidnapping as the first thing to try for any problem! She really should have talked with Tarvek instead of kidnapping him (she could have kidnapped him after the conversation to evade Grandmother), and she really should have talked with Agatha instead of kidnapping her! She's really quite villainous, isn't she, even though she's not a mustache-twirling Snidely Whiplash like Tweedle. Bkharvey (talk) 04:38, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Note that Seffie didn't want to know what she was doing. Albia knows of and what he did to Agatha. Big issue here: the Storm King is dying or very near death - not something Grandma and Seffie and others want to be public knowledge. Time was clearly of extreme importance here. This had to happen very quickly. No time for polite diplomacy. And there is that history of Agatha striking Martellus when the opportunity arrived as well as it would clear to anyone overhearing them talk at Paris would know Agatha has a strong dislike for Martellus. --Fred1740 (talk) 18:26, July 10, 2019 (UTC) : :This is pretty much why I'm shipping her and Rakethorn, they're both kinda terrible people and if Rakethorn is going to have to sleep with anyone to save the realm, he and Seffie seem perfect for each other. -Solomon This is much more interesting than being right on my prediction! Yes, Seffie's being villainous. On the other hand, considering the way Tweedle inflicted himself on Agatha, I can easily see Seffie expecting Agatha to wash her hands of Tweedle and solve her problem through inaction. On the third hand, I'm getting suspicious about how many threads are potentially getting wrapped up here: Lucrezia, Tweedle... Either one of these is a fake-out, or something big will happen as/after the problems get solved. As a side note, I've got this neat circumstance where my phone sees 7/10, while my computer sees 7/01. I'm in parallel worlds, at least until the local world function collapses. heteromeles : Even if Lucrezia-in-Agatha is fixed, there's still plenty of Lucrezia cleanup to do -- Zola, Clank-Anevka, Lucrezia in the flesh all throughout time. (By the way, I wonder if we know enough yet to try to understand that "you were supposed to rescue me" rant at St. Szpac.) Anyway, if Seffie were a better person herself, she wouldn't expect Agatha to let Tweedle die when she could so easily prevent it. (Mad theory: Seffie has done this to Martellus herself, to try to make it necessary for Agatha to marry him, leaving Gil free for Seffie.) There are still ''so many loose threads! I wouldn't worry about the story ending prematurely. The Muse of Vengeance. the mystery about Moloch's boatmates, what's become of Barry, England sinking, Mr. Eyeball, Steelgarter, revenants (curing thereof), Klaus in particular, Mechanicsburg and the time police, I'm sure there are lots more not on the tips of my fingers. Bkharvey (talk) 05:48, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :: There's also the Geisters and the equipment they carried off (which is related to Lucrezia). And don't forget we have no idea what happened to the Goldfish. Argadi (talk) 09:37, July 10, 2019 (UTC) : "my phone sees 7/10, while my computer sees 7/01": Did you try the sneaky gate? Trying the sneaky gate most days will give you a list of possible alternative names ("we found documents with names similar to the one you requested"). But if you try on Tuesday (or Thursday) the 9th the algorithm will find only one reasonable suggestion for 99999910 which is 99999901 and show you the image from Monday (or Wednesday) the 1st. Depending on how you browser caches images you will still see that image the next day as your browser knows what 99999910.jpg "should be". (In researching this I discovered that the sneaky gate is currently closed.) Argadi (talk) 09:37, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Actually, I did try the sneaky gate on the computer, and it's still reading 7/01 as of Wednesday afternoon. Furthermore 7/08 forwards to 7/01. I emailed Kaja to tell her about the problem. My guess is that there's a little table somewhere that tells the system what file to upload if different types of systems request it, and somehow 710 got mis-entered as 701. This isn't the first time I've seen the phone updated before the computer, but it is the first time the problem's lasted over 12 hours. heteromeles ::: Since no one else has this problem it's on your computer, not a problem for Kaja. Have you tried holding shift and clicking reload? If that doesn't work try clearing your cache would work. Or just try clicking here to see if that gets the correct idea into your browser. Argadi (talk) 22:11, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::Yep, it was my computer. A reboot solved it. Putting in the right address did not before that. heteromeles So, Tweedle-Dee was a Tweedle-Dumb, & his stunt worked both ways. Figures. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:45, July 10, 2019 (UTC) I'm wondering when this condition started. It makes sense, now, why Seffie was in such a life-or-death hurry, willing to spend any amount to get to Agatha quickly. But why did they let it get to this point? We've all kind of been talking as if Tweedle's problem dates from his messing with his and Agatha's bodies back in the Refuge of Storms. But in that case, one would think he'd have shown symptoms back when everyone was in Paris, and they wouldn't have let things get to such a dire state. So maybe it was a much-delayed effect, and Agatha was already in England when Tweedle first had symptoms? That would explain how he got through the party in fine health, but it raises the question of whether something happened more recently to cause his condition. Agatha has the advantage of a mostly-calm personality, but Tweedle is angry all the time, and should have been at death's door within a day. Bkharvey (talk) 06:07, July 11, 2019 (UTC) P.S. It suddenly strikes me, she was in such a hurry that Captain Hawkins had to leave that night, rather than the next morning, but she was willing to put up with the slow pace of the Mopey Tortoise. Couldn't she have bribed and/or threatened a crew member of a faster ship to smuggle her and her luggage onboard? And off again in England? A small point. (And yes, I remember about "knobs on their knobs," but getting Tarvek there wasn't such a minutes-count emergency.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:26, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :This MUST be discretely done. Seffie personally knows Hawkins who is a "privateer" who can slip undetected into England. This is someone Seffie trusts completely. The Mopey Tortoise isn't THAT slow and Agatha still has to be located once they arrive. Word is sent ahead to Seffie's contacts to expect her and where to meet. THEN the race is on to locate Agatha and get to her. Martellus is in some kind of statis device but it's a question of how long can he be kept there. It could be that Martellus' component of the leash has recently reacted to the long term lack of contact. Possibly something was building up in him that he hadn't figured on. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:03, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Seffie is decanting Tweedle! On her own! Is this suggestive of Sparkiness in Seffie? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:19, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :::The English Channel in our world is only 20-150 miles wide, and WWI Zeppelins in our world could travel 70 mph and raided England regularly until the UK pilots worked out how to shoot them down (putting small bullet holes in the huge balloons really didn't let out enough hydrogen to solve the problem). So anyway, the Mopey Tortoise would only be in the air a few hours going from one side to the other, regardless of speed and route. Knowing where to land discreetly is another issue. Whether Albia's people actually don't know who was aboard is question #3, since Captain Hawkins seems to know everyone who needs to know already. As for Martellus' condition, since he improvised the chemical thrall thing to begin with, it's entirely possible that he's been tinkering on himself to keep from dying since he did the treatment in the first place, and either he screwed up, ran out of treatment options, or was sabotaged. We'll find out in due course, I suspect. And why would Seffie not be a spark? heteromeles ::::Little bullet holes followed by burning torches? Bkharvey (talk) 00:53, July 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::That's what they had to figure out how to do. Turned out that simply shooting bullets at it didn't work. There was a Nova show on it back in 2014 or so. heteromeles ::: If Seffie created the device she is a Spark. If "decanting" is pushing a button she doesn't have to be a Spark. If she is a Spark she is a weak one as she didn't know what a . Argadi (talk) 00:20, July 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, I suppose it's possible that Tweedle "incanted" himself right before he got too weak. Not likely, but possible. Incidentally, her skin color is far worse than his, even though she's supposed to be fair skinned heteromeles ::::About Seffie's skin color, it's always been quite light, almost gray. (For example, , , and .) But, another mad theory, maybe it's even lighter right now because that machine is transfusing him with her blood. Bkharvey (talk) 04:24, July 12, 2019 (UTC) I think the Foflios have established that female sparks are rare, and Sephies family tends to have men with spark not women, so it makes sense both plotwise and "biologically". Lapointdm (talk) 23:38, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Am I losing my mind? I swear, since this page was posted Tweedle has been, you know, pink-to-orange in skin tone in the last frame, but I just refreshed (hoping for the Friday page), and now he's green. Am I crazy or what? Bkharvey (talk) 06:19, July 12, 2019 (UTC)